new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
QL/U6
March 31 updates: *Deserted Bay expansion added *Drugstore build updated 2 sacks instead of 2 runes (TY Susan Inman) *Project Beach quest set 6 of 6 added *Greek Apartments pop updated to 26 from 24 *Suburban Villa price dropped back down to 15,000 coins *Painting studio added *sawmill price added *Updated the level unlocks for the ecological tenement (41 to 43), london tenement (level 44 and port), colonial tenement (level 44 and port), sandy tenement (level 46 and port), residence (level 46 and port), beach house (level 46) *consider renaming page on beach house* *updated pic, price and level unlock for skyscraper (45 to 47) and tuscanian villa (46 to 47) *updated stone cottage 24k to 28k, pop 25 to 27 *updated modern duplex to 29 pop from 26 *photographer's studio added *updated GP 12 vases for contents *charcoal recipe forge page 4 updated 1 bonfire instead of 2! *Colonial Palace added *medal added to ask items *Haunted House unlock requirements updated and it ain't pretty... *Added Green Plain 11, Green Plain 1, and Green Plain 5 *Mysterious Corner 9 price adj. (30K to 60K) *MC2 added including price adj. (50k to 75k) *Downtown Tenement updated *level 38 big quarry added *Sandy Tenement added *Workshop page 12 recipes added *City Apartments: price updated *Operation Opera 1 of 5: req's changed *Cabbage: added suggestion April 8 *Bridge building plans added to ask items *Updated Monument 1 of 10 for increased reward *Updated Monument 2 of 10 for increased reward *Updated Monument 3 of 10 for increased reward *Updated Castaways 3 of 7 for change in items and increased reward *Updated Castaways 6 of 7 for change in items and increased reward *Laundry and Weather Station added *Peas added *Buffalo added *Evil Powers 9 of 14 changed: 1 mortar > 2 bricks *Printing House added *Following updated for price increase: Hairdresser, Flower Shop, Fish Bar, Warehouse, Tool Shop, Stand, Post Office, Pizzeria, Library, Ice Cream Shop *City Apartments added *Monument quest 5 of 10 updated for 5 bricks instead of one. *Updated soap recipe-studio page 14 Left Off Here on Quests: *QL1: Mysteries 10/10 end list QL2: - QL3: Monument 10/10 QL4: - QL5: Expensive Courtship 3/8 QL6: Bigger Print Run 3/6 April 15: *water bungalows added. Temp link to MC4. Need to make beaver dam page. *Guesthouse build info added *racetrack updated fr 35000c to 95000c *sandstone palace build req doubled! *Goods Detail List created/added to nav bar *cinema added *updated Patron of Science 3 of 3 to 2 runes and 2 magic herbs *Tuscanian Villa added *Ardennes and Asparagus added to details and charts *Stamp added to the ask items *updated bone house build info *Block with an Elevator added v.163 update: *Added Easter Timed Quest Set *Experiments 1/2 changed requirements from (10) ginger to (10) garlic *Powers 11/14 changed from (5) oranges to (8) apples *Residence info added *Penthouse info added *Beach House (L44) info added *Long-Awaited Letter: Quest set added to QL1 after Mysteries of the Hot Springs 10 of 10. Now this is the last quest in that line. April 21: *Earth Day Timed quest *Chinese High-Rise added *masonry and tearoom added *monument quest set updated for new rewards and missing 7 of 10. *updated tea business 1 of 4